User blog:Kpsunbear21/My Ideas for Future Games in the Gaming Industry
Theme madness/dead space branch Ultimate feeling of Being alone. If you where the only planet in the galaxy. Chapters. Different POV. SCAF research facility and ship. Nazi style propaganda littered throughout game with varying visual intensity as game progresses. Explore facility then travel to ship to escape but find ship infected and derelict. Different characters, part of a repair/security crew on a military ship. Ship lands in facility safely. story progresses and player returns to ship to escape but crash lands out side facility. No Repetition in enemies. Players soon find enemies predictable. Know which vents/ places they will pop out. Have a random number of times a random encounter is activated. Maybe three enemies are present in one area. Activates if players stay in the one spot for too long. If players don't pause and leave console. Two are present and one is hiding until you wait. Psychological horror Instinctive reaction time. During a quick time event, sometimes it's as simple as press A or rotate the left stick a few times. But then becomes a combination and/or dodging attacks while doing something. No HUD Dead Space Style. Also no QuickTime popups. Colours or hazard signs tell player how to progress. Mental illusions/enemy illusions that are very quick but dissipate after being hit. Scene. First use of instinctive quickplay. Travel from third person to first person view/perspective. Corridor with a flickering light. The only door out is jammed and you need to connect wires/turn a crank to open. Enemies appear, special type. Only move in darkness ( when the light flickers on/off ) example of instinctive quickplay. Left trigger, pull out sidearm, right trigger, fire. Aiming. Right stick. Left stick rotate crack etc. Optional solo missions available Range from retrieving resources to stealing from zealot soldiers Example: retrieving an important piece of equipment from a government sector ( during outbreak but has been sectioned off to prevent further infection. Listen in on government scientists and soldiers converse to provide a sense of guilt for killing them ( killing is optional as you later destroy the bulk head door and infect the facility. ) consequence for mission. If completed, more enemies than normal but receive powerful weapon blueprint or schematic, If left without no schematic etc. but enemies are fewer but stronger ( soldiers become infected ) and more people escape facility Dementia level example room fills with water Train or plane scene possible necromorph POV Becomes infected and crashes into residential building or outside colony. Infecting everything Suddenly enter a room but is an operation table with necromorph inside patient One scene you are a biohazard soldier fighting a necromorph attack Just escaping from death and then immediately put back in a death scenario. Constant fear and tension Mental stress and dementia Scene : Eg One Person ( close up )becomes infected and splits face in halve vertically. Finding out what happened on ship/facility. Holo logs between NPCs relate to story, Dead Space logs. Security logs found at security offices, Secure locations. Safe zones. Security holo logs showing past events on ship/facility. Holo logs for present times security logs for backstory and information. Example dementia scene Certain places have zones of dementia that assimilate into normal gameplay Past lives that infect the player. First person view. Npc gets inpaled by necromorphs and dragged away. Helmets have lights, small cone of light. Lights and torches can break Can repair torches and headlight One mission your headlights break ( cannot repair because its a mental illusion. ) start off with light breaking. Character desperately trying to get it to work. While it flickers, enemies are seen running around corners and scratching in vents. Pressing Lb/Rb will make player tap his/her helmet and flicker the lightbeam. Pressing five quick successions will give you a slight increase in light but doing so increases chances of light being destroyed. Blackout mode ? Example dementia ending, survivor kills everyone else and realises it was all in their head. Different campaigns with each character. 5 characters Security officer Doctor unitologist convict Engineer/technician Backstory logs on characters All campaigns intersect on through the game then the characters wind up together. Every character has an origin story ie before the initial outbreak then progress to present time Possible opening for convict ( bunker dementia ) electric chair with necromorphs Plot twist One of the campaign characters becomes bait for monsters. Rope tied around ankles bunjee style on the edge of a platform to lure as many monsters as possible. Then others come out with Force guns and push the monsters over the edge. Three way choice for this character Timing too early, the plan backfires and one of the other characters dies Timing right, plan works and character lands on lower level platform because of story plot problem and fixes something to progress. Timing too late and character get attacked but lives. But loses an arm. Then becomes enemy ( if insane person /unitologist is character ) While you explore as the enemy you ( Final level for unitologist/insane person ) final moment of sanity and for the final chapter of game you find a way off the ship but it also need to be manually ejected while player sacrifices himself with traps and final destructive force that collapses facility as act of atoning for sins or "becoming whole" ) Plot twist level: If you are playing as another character you lead charge and again choices Too early a character dies Too late bait ( unitologist / insane person ) survives, loses eye and arm looks like half mutated. Becomes another enemy in game w/ boss fight near the end Jail block/prison sector Inmate/convict necromorphs like to sneak up behind characters and "shank" the character. Introduce prison riot weapons. Melee glove primary fire force push enemies, altfire powerful taser. Can be upgraded with spikes for bone breaking. Darkness covers most of map. Power blackout. Flashlights attract enemies New enemy. Creepers. Arms and legs have elongated and walks on hands and feet all twisted and mangled. Can climb on walls and ceiling. Extra long neck head on backwards/upside down can shoot barb out of mouth New enemy. Charger. Extremely quick. Armoured torso. Limbs are easier to dismember but only staggers the charge, continues to charge with minimal care for loss of limbs. Necro Sludge and human intestine parasitic worm necromorph Prologues. Origin for each player before outbreak and return to origin level after outbreak Different for each character. Tutorials display at different times for different characters. Eg. Security guard tutorial shooting first, then walk and press buttons then melee. Doctor tutorial walking/running melee then shooting Tension background music keeps going but random high notes during. Dementia level Plot twist Character suffers many hallucinations and encounters many disturbing scenarios with characters encountered throughout the game enemy : bodies that are basically bio mines; exploding into blood and necromorph parts that damage you Or spontaneous necrolimbs shoot out. Victims are still semi conscious and aware of there surroundings. Conjoined twin necromorph half tentacle. Visible limbs and faces Normal slashers that charge the player and disappear after being shot ( player has revolver/machine gun ) or after attempting to attack player, disappear with screen flashing marker red w/symbols and screech. Different each time. ) At the end of the level he gains his sanity by reading a diary of a Unitologist priest/scientist that suffered similar events in a vision by the alien marker. ( long cinematic/short chase/short Flashbacks from the diary interupt player during encounters or QuickTime. )He found out that the general placed explosives around the ship/facility set to incinerate everything from the inside. He gave him the detonator and told him that he had to decide whether to save us all or join the rest if his so-called religious followers and let the necromorphs loose across the galaxy. He runs and locks himself away. He watches his religious beliefs crumble before him for weeks and weeks, but he never pressed the detonator. As his sanity begins to disintegrate he questions the moral choices we make and our religions. His key in his journal unlocks his locker with the detonator and a will explaining he couldn't press the detonator as long as he believed the church had some other purpose than what he saw. He states that if someone ever found this accursed place to do what he could not and press the button as he was forever bound to the church as he believed that Michael Altman had another vision of becoming whole. New QuickTime event with Spielberg adventures of Tintin action scenes. The generals body can be recovered by finding his secret bunker ( in Nazi SS bunker with storm troopers and equipment. ) his thoughts and last orders can be found stating the scenario five order Live human test subject voice records can be found with the experiments video on film projector. Far Cry 3 hallucinogenic style Scene prison cell mate hands you a scalpel and you shank and kill another inmate for respect of the cell block. You walk through shower room and prison inmates start forming a ring around you and the victim. All through the scene, graphic and horrifying parallel scenes flash in and out eg; the inmates turn into necromorphs and the showers drip blood etc Ship levels are structurally weak and susceptible to rooms blowing out or being blown out. First time you get sucked out you must find a key card. Difficult but necessary. Player tries and retain a grip inside by hanging on and using boot thrusters. Soon a necromorph appears and tries to kill player. Player succeeds by thruster kicking necromorph in face and grabbing arm and watching necromorph being sucked out and crushed betwixt two pieces of flotilla Boss fights get harder and harder when they are close to death. Become more frantic and destructive you can find secret doors/vents leading through maintenance vents/tunnels and to the levels security office where you can find aforementioned back story logs and personal logs both official and personal Some security offices are story linked and can be found relatively easy, offering information of plot Security camera feeds and interrogations ( open for optioning ) Elevator scene: line snaps and falls tumbling left to right and lands diagonally and player escapes Survivor of Tau Volantis's scenario 5 ( possible character origin, tie in character to plot ) expanding the game universe Main ending for character ( other than plot twist character ) Face off against impossible odds for guarantee of others safety. Fight with plot twist character ( plot twist character regains sanity for final fight ) Enemies gain ground despite traps and player's efforts (multiple large corriders and vent shafts filled with explosives and traps and player tries to kill a number of enemies, larger amount for higher difficulty ) and when all seems lost government ship shows up ( optional mission benefit; try to contact another ship with SOS, similar to Dead Space ) Crazy fight with boss ( severely scary looking ) and escape but plot twist character is killed ) Taken into custody. If player don't make SOS, open for opinion Government ship ending: open for opinion: as soon as character takes a seat and looks to the ceiling, infector/crawler drops down and cut to black. Hardcore option system shock 1990 mode ( refer to bioshock infinite ) Voodoo Vince 2 or 3 or reboot Possible mega man reboot game madam charmane makes vince a brother and while she is chanting, and something goes wrong and vince and his brother Clive have to work together to save her. Other idea a "smart" AI cyborg assassination machine/hybrid that can release a nano-biotic ooze that seek out and alter most things it touches into the players own weapon/ally ( eg. Possible weapon. Most enemies will transform into specialist NPCs while enemy vehicles morph into a sleek upgraded version. ) Can choose sides good evil. Many powerful weapon upgrades Superpower weapons later on Time passes. Advanced bio cybernetics allow healing in a special bio vat. scarring on body. Main story line Start off thug jobs then progress into mafia, triad, gang jobs, why you were created. Side jobs Robbing banks stores ( execution and body shield ) Army missions Underwater missions Underwater combat. Can explore underwater Jungle game: Two brothers join special experimental suit division Joins with Sargent and rookie on secret mission regarding an insane terrorist organisation one brothers a sniper/assassin. The other is frontman. Hidden blades pop out of each forearm Hidden facility. Falls out of aircraft. ( VTOL etc ) due to EMP. Or the jump is successful but it also fails due to EMP burst mid flight. VTOL goes down and you recover pilot. But if you are unable to reach in time the pilot gets attacked by wildlife. ShootingTutorial free fall. Emergency wing suit/ parachute deploys but malfunctions. Can land anywhere on map. ( island mission ) land in trees or in a village or outpost or the beach. guerrilla warfare and stealth. Assassination. Far Cry 3/ Crysis 3 engine styled game Survival on a jungle planet Underwater night time ocean mission. Escape from rebel base and witness a sea serpent launching out of the water and attack VTOL Guerrilla mission Two opposing mercenary forces converge on precious military cargo Character and several npcs have two mission options One. Leak info between the two groups of soldiers to make them aware of each others presence and start an all out war-brawl Salvage the military hardware and booby trap the area with added effect to wipe out most troops and swoop in for a scorched earth tactic Gun jams with visual signs ( mud, rust, wet material, blood.etc ) not condition bar ( bar in menu ) can clean and maintain weapons at outposts and militia checkpoints with tool bench. Guns owned outside of military instillations are poorly maintained. Some officers and leaders have guns of better value or properly maintained. Can scout out vantage points with special scope/binoculars built into suit but uses power from suit. eg, militant outpost stationed on 3-way dirt track and cement bridge with flowing water. Suit magnifies and highlights enemies and tactical advantages Plot develops and players travel to a metropolitan setting Can make automated notes after scouting the area out. The notes show in tactical map and can highlight advantages during battle eg, swim underwater at night and set C4 to destroy bridge to halt reinforcements. Or use obvious distractions to stealth assassinate militia/soldiers making explosives. You can make your own explosives. Range from pipe bombs to mines to your own rocket head that vary in strength and effect due to what you put in it and how much. Construct with munition boxes. Munition boxes Contain random material used to create explosives Kapyong game with Gritty realism element shooter mix 1951 Korean ghost horror A secret hidden in the Kapyong valley comes out to terrorise all those who were unfortunate to be there. Based on the events transpired before, during and after the Kapyong battles Opening scene : Original illegal game of Two up on an Australian street and a similar experience in front lines Start with the street flashback and switch to front lines Everything the memory does, the warfare equivalent follows Eventually the end of the memory ( with the " cockatoo " calling out and the police arrive/ lookout nicknamed Cockatoo shouts out a warning and is shot ) merges with reality and the viewer is shown leaping out of the trenches and doing a bayonet charge into enemy trenches Possible trailer. Very brutal melee takedowns and Bayonet charges Low ammo and rations play a role in gameplay Battles and events match stories based on survivor retellings First half of the game is the holding of Kapyong valley. Second half is horror themed and take place after the events of the victory feeling that you are going to win despite lack of resources Scene: a grenade is lost in a grenade pouch and the pouch is thrown out with the grenades spilling out and camera focuses on live grenade going off, setting off a chain reaction. DLC Canadian mission with Lt. Mike Levy Hiphop ninja idea : A ninja with a musical subconscious with ninja training Fighting with a New York metro city setting Fights are simulated with musical notes when strikes connected ( eg scratchback and snare ) Can travel rooftop via parkour or skateboard Afro ninja style or Bayonetta Boss battles are guitar hero cinema bayonetta cross Pressing correct buttons and directions to fight through to the weakness and perform combos a number of times. Songs are playing during fights signalled by the buttons pressed Running / chasing scenes with same concept Fable prequel with Jack of Blades as main villain. Takes a look into when the guild was founded. First heroes to face off against Jack's summoned forces while Jack locates the mask and the sword. Marsh area called BloodWood deep in an enchanted forest. Avo's tear and Sword of Aeons are remodelled and weapon crafting but in greater detail. Scythe makes an appearance And plays a role Idea: Vietnam era soldiers come across old research facility and develop telekinetic powers that can rip enemies limb from limb. Bioshock style atmosphere. Weapon blueprints litter R&D facility where player can build and create an array of weapons and devices eg heavy duty flamethrower ( Vietnam era, backpack mounted ) and traps to hamper and maime enemies. Eg trip wire guns, explosives etc ) Category:Blog posts